Soledad
by Wichita Ookami-san
Summary: Es mi primer fic  .  aún estoy introduciéndome en el tema. Por lo mismo, cualquier critica, comentario, corrección, etc. Son bien recibidas. Eso si, háganlas con cariño  .  aún soy novata, no me corten las alas de inmediato xDDD
1. Lo amo Demasiado

Recuerdo que hace un tiempo, éramos felices, los tres. A pesar de lo mucho que te grité, y a pesar de lo mucho que me enojé contigo, era tu risa, tu hermosa risa, lo que me llenaba de vida, lo que hacía que cada día me despertara con el único motivo de verte, de sentirte cerca de mí. Y cada vez que debía pelear, peleaba por seguir viviendo, y mi motivo de vida eras TÚ, y solo TÚ. No sabes lo feliz que me hacían tus llamados de auxilio, para que te fuese a salvar de alguien, o simplemente para que te amarrara las agujetas de los zapatos, ya que sentía que confiabas en mi, que me querías, tal como lo hacía yo contigo, aunque nunca me atreví a decirte un… te… te quiero, un maldito te quiero… Aún recuerdo el día en el que me llamaste pidiendo auxilio porque no querías ser inútil y atacaste a Egipto. No sabes la ternura que me causaba el hecho de que no querías ser un inútil, y que te sentías un estorbo para mí. Nunca lo fuiste, es más, eras parte fundamental de mi, y aunque me duela decirlo, lo sigues siendo. Te robaste mi corazón y ahora… te vas… te has ido… y nuevamente estoy solo… como un perro… Siempre recordaré los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, las veces que te tuve que despertar, cuando te entrenaba, cuando despertaba y estabas durmiendo a mi lado, la vez que me preguntaste:

Alemania, ¿te gusto?

Y yo te contesté:

Te amo…

Te amo… esas dos palabras en este momento se han vuelto mi perdición, mi infierno. Perdición e infierno que, después de que te has ido, son mis únicos compañeros, aparte de mi soledad. ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Por qué me has traicionado? Jamás lo hubiese imaginado de ti, mi amigo, mi vida… Ahora estoy solo… con este frio de mi soledad, y esta herida en mi corazón que nadie podrá sanar, NADIE, nadie se compara contigo… nadie sería capaz de sonreír como tú lo hacías, de llorar como tú lo hacías, de querer como tú lo hacías. Nadie en este mudo tiene una mirada como la tuya, un pelo como el tuyo, una boca como la tuya, una piel como la tuya… nadie te iguala… yo solo te… te quiero… a ti. Pero ahora… ¿de qué sirve decirte un te quiero, si ya te has ido? ¿Por qué Italia? ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir de mi lado? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Si yo creo haberte dado todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, para demostrarte que te quería, porque no era capaz de decírtelo, no me daba la valentía como para decirte te quiero. Y ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento el no habértelo dicho. A lo mejor si en algún momento te hubiese dicho todo lo que sentía por ti, a lo mejor no te hubieses ido, a lo mejor no me hubieses traicionado, a lo mejor… me hubieses querido como yo te quería a ti. Pero ya es tarde, y ahora tu estas con ellos, yo estoy… solo… nuevamente… con mi soledad y mi tristeza, y mi horrible desconsuelo. Si antes no sonreía muy a menudo, y lo único que me hacía sonreír era TÚ sonrisa, imagíname ahora, si ya no tengo mi razón por la cual sonreír, reír, sonrojar… existir. Toda mi felicidad me ha traicionado y se ha ido contigo… Ahora solo queda un cuerpo vacio, que no hace más que llorar y maldecir el día en que te conocí. Y lo maldigo, porque si nunca te hubiese conocido, nunca me hubieses traicionado y entonces yo hubiese seguido siendo yo y nada de esto estaría pasando… Pero si no te hubiese conocido, no hubiese conocido la felicidad, no hubiese conocido la amistad, no hubiese conocido el amor… el amor… el amor… Esa palabra que a toda costa quiero borrar de mi cabeza porque no me interesa volver a conocerlo y porque simplemente la palaba amor, para mí, significa TÚ Y YO, y necesito borrar eso de mi cabeza… pero no puedo… y me tortura… y me envenena… y me mata… Me va quitando mi vida poco a poco, lentamente, cuando lo único que quiero y necesito y deseo en este momento es morir, pero rápido…

No sabes cómo desearía odiarte, y transformar todo lo que siento por ti en RABIA y ODIO, pero no puedo… no puedo odiarte. Hay algo más fuerte que me lo impide, y que no me permite ligar tu nombre con la palabra odio, ya que definitivamente, en mí, no son compatibles.

No sabes cómo deseo tenerte en frente, para decirte lo que nunca te he dicho, todo lo que siento por ti. Solo quiero tenerte en frente y decirte… Feliciano… te… te… te amo… mucho.

Pero ya es tarde…


	2. Un mal presentimiento

Muchas gracias por los halagos y las criticas, y como lo dije en un comentario, Hice un segundo capítulo porque ustedes me lo pidieron! (! XDDDD)

-Permiso… Dijo Kiku cuando entró en mi habitación. Ha sido mi único apoyo en estos momentos de soledad. –Has pasado días sin comer… Te traigo esto

-No quiero comer. Gracias.

-¡PERO ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES! Debes comer algo… Estás muy delgado y si sigues así, morirás, y junto contigo morirá tu gente…

Por primera vez, el que muriese mi gente, no me interesaba. De hecho, no me interesaba, interesa e interesará nada si es que no está Feliciano. Sin él, nada vale la pena. ¿Para qué voy a seguir viviendo, si no tengo una razón por la cual vivir? No se le puede llamar vida a esto. No estoy viviendo, simplemente estoy existiendo, y espero que no por mucho tiempo más. Mi vida no vale la pena sin él.

-¿Me estas escuchando? Dijo Kiku interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Si –le dije- y no me interesa. Solo quiero estar solo. No quiero comer, pelear vivir… No quiero nada ¡NADA!

- Esta bien –dijo Kiku- Pero por cualquier cosa, dejaré el plato de comida aquí –puso la bandeja en el suelo, detrás de la puerta- con la esperanza de que comerás siquiera un solo grano de arroz y tomarás un poco de agua. Con eso me conformo ¿Bueno? Si sucede algo, me llamas, estaré afuera. Te dejo… Ahhhh… y, por favor, trata de comer ¿Sí? –Dijo saliendo fuera de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta. Kiku es, en este momento, mi apoyo, el poco apoyo que me puede dar él. Ahora no estoy de ánimo para conversar con nadie. Desde que Feliciano se fue que no tengo ánimos de hablar. Pero ha sido Kiku quien me ha acompañado, me prepara comida, aunque sabe que no la comer, Mira las bandejas con decepción cuando no como, y está constantemente tratando de alegrarme y sacarme de este foso en el que estoy metido, aunque sabe que no lo logrará. Él y mi hermano Gilbert, han estado conmigo durante todo este proceso, aunque yo no esté con ellos. En este momento soy lo más inservible e inútil que puede existir en este mundo… No hago absolutamente nada, solo me dedico a llorar todo el día encerrado en estas cuatro paredes en las que me arrincono, sin saber que hacer… Ahora, soy lo menos intimidante y temible que hay, de hecho, soy el blanco más fácil para mis enemigos… Enemigos… y entre sus filas está mí amado… Los quiero atacar, pero, ¿Y si le hago daño a Italia? ¿Y si por accidente, lo llego a matar? No me lo perdonaría… De todas formas… no me dan las fuerzas para atacar… Ni siquiera me dan las fuerzas para defenderme… Soy un inútil… Soy lo peor…

- ¡Visita! –gritó Kiku desde afuera… Debe ser Gilbert… Siempre me viene a ver, a conversar, aunque solo le conteste monosílabos. Luego nos quedamos en silencio, por lo menos una hora, y después se va… Me preocupa cada vez que lo veo… Llega siempre con más heridas y cicatrices en el cuerpo, y sus ánimos decaen más y más… Espero que no sea nada grave…

- Hola Ludwig, ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó Gilbert

-Igual que siempre…

- Vamos… No te desanimes… Ya verás que junto a Japón podrán salir adelante ¡Ánimo!

En ese momento me fijé en todas la cicatrices que tenía. Algunas son muy recientes. Otras, de hace años. Pero cuando miré su cuello, sentí un escalofrío que recorrió desde el pelo hasta la punta de mis pies. Una larga herida, se notaba que recién cicatrizada, desde la nuca hasta su hombro, me causó un mal presentimiento. Entonces le pregunté a Gilbert:

-¿Q-qué te pasó en el cuello?

-Ahhhh… ¿esto? –dijo señalándose la herida- Solo fue una pequeña riña… No hay de qué preocuparse hermanito –y me acarició la cabeza- Se me ha hecho tarde… Nos vemos mañana… Ahhhhh… Dijo Kiku que te convenciera para que comas algo, así que ya sabes… Por lo menos un poquito –y se fue. Quedé muy intrigado con las heridas de Gilbert, nunca lo había visto tan herido, tan… misterioso. Como si me estuviese ocultando algo… Mañana le voy a exigir que me lo explique todo. No soy un niño como para no darme cuenta de que en algo malo anda metido… Lo que es yo… yo… no tengo… nada que hacer… Soy cada día más inservible y presiento que… soy solo una carga para los demás… ¿Por qué no me muero rápido y solucionamos todo esto?... Espero dormirme esta noche, y que mi vida, mi alma, mi ser se vaya en un hermoso sueño… para mañana no despertar…


	3. Ya no puedo más

Me levanté, como los demás días, solo que hoy, desperté con una extraña sensación de que algo malo pasará. Si lo miro desde otro lado, fue una buena noche. No estuve la noche completa pensando en Feliciano como las demás veces… Pero… Gilbert… Me dejó muy preocupado. Nunca lo había visto así, tan herido, tan mal… Esto viene desde hace un tiempo, no hace mucho, más o menos una semana. Cada día llega con una nueva herida, o varias nuevas heridas. Eso como… Como si estuviese peleando con alguien. No me preocupa el hecho de que pelee… El sabe lo que hace… O no… Bueno, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Pero el verlo cada día más mal, ya me está cansando. Lo peor fue que cuando le pregunté, no me contestó con la verdad. Como si me estuviera ocultando algo pero… ¿¡QUÉ ME ESTA OCULTANDO!...

-Ludwig… ¿Te pasa algo?

-N… no, no, nada Kiku, no te… preocupes –dije ocultando mi rostro… ¿Cómo me habrá escuchado?

-Eeehhhhhhh… Bueno… Voy a abrir la puerta… Si te sucede algo me avisas –Y se fue… Qué tendrá Kiku que escucha los… Si lo pienso… Fui yo quien gritó… Era lógico que Kiku me escuchara… ¡Pero qué tonto soy! Para otra vez tendré más cuidado… Pero eso ya pasó, ahora debo pensar en qué le están haciendo a mi hermano Gilbert. Esta noche me vendrá a visitar, como siempre. Entonces le exigiré que me explique que le está pasando…

-Te buscan Ludwig –me dijo Kiku, con la voz un poco temblorosa

-Sea quien sea, no me interesa recibirlo –le dije cortante

-¡Pero es importante!

-No me importa, dile que se vaya…

-Bueno… será… -dijo Kiku, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación nuevamente. No me interesa recibir a nadie, que no sea mi hermano o Kiku. ¿Para qué quiero visitas, si no estoy en condiciones de recibirlas?...

-Ludwig, insiste en que quiere verte –dijo Kiku, abriendo nuevamente la puerta de mi habitación

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡Dile que se vaya! –le contesté a Kiku. Creo que fui un poco agresivo con él. Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de que mi visita no se quiera ir…

-Pero… Es que… Es importante…

-¿Importante? Ahora no tengo a nadie importante. Feliciano se fue, Gilbert no creo que arme tanto lío para entrar a la casa y tú estás aquí…

-Es que es realmente importante… para ti…

- ¿Y quién vendría a ser la persona TAN importante? –le dije ya un poco enojado. Cuando yo digo no quiero, es porque NO QUIERO…

-Es… -dudó un poco antes de decirme, como si se tratara de alguien que no fuese muy bien recibido. Quizás, lo era…-Es… Feliciano…

Me quedé en silencio… ¿Por qué viene a visitarme si… ya se fue? ¿Acaso me quiere castigar? ¿Está tratando de herirme? ¿Acaso hice yo tantas cosas malas en mi pasado que ahora me castigan de esta forma tan cruel? Si… hice muchas cosas malas en mi pasado… Me están castigando… Con lo más preciado que tengo. Se me vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de lo momentos hermosos que pasé con Feliciano… Las miles de veces que le tuve que atar las agujetas de las botas. Las miles de veces que lo tuve que ir a rescatar. Sus caricias, sus abrazos. Sus "Te quiero" que nunca supe valorar pero que, sin embargo, llegaban al fondo de mi corazón. Tantas veces que quise contestarle uno de sus "te quiero" con un "yo también te…". No, yo no lo quiero… Lo amo… Tantas veces que tuve ganas de corresponder a uno de sus abrazos o sus constantes muestras de cariño, pero que mi orgullo y mi miedo al rechazo me superaban. Y ahora me arrepiento… Por un lado lo único que quiero es verlo, abrazarlo, saber si está bien, si le han hecho daño… Pero por otro lado… su presencia… me hará daño… mucho daño…

-Y bien… ¿Qué le digo? –me dijo Kiku, haciéndome aterrizar

-Dile… -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba verlo, pero… sería peor -Dile que… no quiero… verlo…

-Está bien –dijo Kiku, saliendo de mi habitación

-También dile que lo amo… -dije, una vez que Kiku ya había salido. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar… Pero, ya no me quedan lágrimas. El recuerdo de Feliciano acabó con todas las que tenía, y ahora, solo debo conformarme con el nudo que tengo en mi garganta. Lo quiero, lo amo, lo adoro… Me siento enojado conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué lo rechacé, si lo amo tanto? Mi maldito orgullo y mi estúpido miedo ahora me tienen aquí, llorando por dentro aunque por fuera ya no esté en condiciones de llorar, sumido en la tristeza más profunda que he tenido en toda mi vida… A veces siento que, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, y lo mejor sería acabar con mi vida. Soy un estorbo para todo el mundo… Los que no me rechazan y me odian, tienen que estar cuidando de mí porque no soy capaz de poder valerme por mis propios medios…

-Siento molestarte nuevamente Ludwig, pero Feliciano me pidió que al menos te entregara esto… -Dijo entregándome una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Gracias… -le contesté. Luego de esto, Kiku salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta. Tomé la caja entre mis manos y la abrí. Dentro de ella había un retrato mío pintado por Feliciano, y un papel que decía "Te quiero mucho Luddy. Italia Veneciano".

El nudo en mi garganta se apretó más aún. Tomé el retrato y quise lanzarlo contra una pared pero… Lo pintó él… para mí… no puedo romperlo. Lo apreté contra mi pecho. El dolor fue tan grande que hizo salir lágrimas cuando ya no quedaban más. Abracé el retrato con tanta fuerza como si estuviese abrazando a Feliciano, lloré tanto, que me quedé dormido... pensando en cómo sería mi vida si es que algún día me hubiese atrevido a decirle lo que sentía… Desperté al otro día con el timbre del teléfono. Tenía el retrato entre mis brazos… tampoco tenía intención de soltarlo… Quise escuchar que conversaba Kiku pero no se entendía nada… Solo logré escuchar cuando Kiku colgó el teléfono y, al parecer se dirigía hacia mi pieza. Y así era…

-Ludwig… -me dijo… No tenía buena cara… algo malo pasó…

- ¿Qué pasó? –le contesté… No quiero más malas noticias y su cara no me apoya…

-Te tengo malas noticias…

-¿Le pasó algo a Feliciano?

-No…

-¿Me atacaron?

-No…

-¿Te atacaron?

-No…

-¿P-pero entonces que pasa?

-Este… yo…

-Espera… -pensé un poco… Gilbert… -Gilbert no me vino a visitar anoche… ¿Le pasó algo a él?

-Venía en camino… lo atacaron y él quiso defenderse…

-No…

-Él…

-¡No!

-Está… muerto… Lo siento…

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! –Se escuchó mi grito desgarrador –Él hace unos días estaba bien ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –Entonces me acordé… Sus heridas… Lo intentaron asesinar y… lo lograron… Ahora sí que definitivamente no tengo razón de vivir, ni de existir, ni nada que se le parezca… Feliciano me dejó, y ahora, mataron a mi hermano Gilbert… Ahora solo quiero… morir…


	4. De frente con la Muerte

Este capítulo será más largo… Como es el final… Por fin el final de la historia! O.o Advierto que el fic, de por sí, es trágico, así que no aseguro nada… Vale… Disfrútenlo… O llórenselo… Como quieran…

_**Pd: Hetalia no me pertenece! Yo solo me rallé con la serie y bueno… vale… vale… solo lean ¬¬**_

Quiero morir… Quiero que de pronto vengan todos los aliados y me ataquen, me maten… Que me hagan desaparecer de tal forma que no quede ni mi espíritu, ya que de lo contrario seguiré sufriendo incluso después de mi muerte, porque mi espíritu seguirá presente y luchando contra el recuerdo de Feliciano…

-Sal de mi habitación –le dije a Kiku… Quería acabar con mi vida y si él estaba presente no lo iba a lograr…

-No –me dijo- Si me voy, puedes hacer una locura y no lo voy a permitir…

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

-No…

-Vete…

-No…

No soportaba más. Sentía como si la muerte me llamaba… Y yo quería seguirla. Pero no iba a esperarme mucho tiempo más y si me demoraba mucho, me dejaría aquí con mi sufrimiento… Lo siento Kiku… En un rápido movimiento le quité la katana a Kiku…

-P…p…por favor Ludwig… suelta eso… -me decía con voz temblorosa- No vayas a cometer una locura…

-Kiku… -le dije con una voz sádicamente tranquila, que nunca había escuchado en mí. Como si la locura se hubiese apoderado de todo mí ser… Como si estuviese poseído… Mi mirada estaba desorbitada… Era irreconocible… Juro no haber sido yo- Tu mismo has dicho muchas veces que una vez que se desenfunda tu katana, no la guardas si no tiene sangre…

-No… Ludwig… Tranquilízate por favor… Te lo suplico…

-¿Para qué te asustas? La sangre que correrá hoy no será la tuya… No hay de qué preocuparse…

-Ludwig… Te lo pido… Deja eso… Así no solucionarás nada…

-¿Qué no?... El solucionar este puto dolor que me está matando… ¿Te parece poco?

-N… no es la forma de solucionar las cosas. Escapando no solucionarás nada…

-¡Ya no quiero MÁS! –le grité. Y realmente ya no aguantaba más. En un momento en que Kiku se distrajo, tomé la katana, la pasé por mis muñecas, hiriéndolas, y luego… Solo… La hundí en mi estomago. Kiku gritó y se bloqueó, mientras yo caía de rodillas, mirando las heridas de mis manos. No saben lo placentero que se sentía en ese momento el ver como las fuerzas me abandonaban y la muerte se acercaba para llevarme en sus brazos. No me podía sentir mejor. Comenzaba a ver borroso mientras escuchaba a Kiku gritar que pase lo que pase no me quede dormido y que aguante un poco más, que iría por ayuda. Quería decirle a Kiku que no lo hiciera, que sería una pérdida de tiempo, que yo me quería ir. Pero no podía, y eso me gustaba. Kiku salió corriendo de mi habitación y volvió muy rápido, en compañía de la persona que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Traía un ramo de flores… Al parecer me venía a ver y… Me vio así… en este estado. Mis ganas de morir se fueron, se esfumaron, cuando lo vi… Cuando vi a la única persona que podría alegrar mi vida… Cuando vi a Feliciano, me dieron ganas de correr, de abrazarlo y decirle que se quede conmigo, que me ayude, que me salve. Pero, al parecer, ya había perdido mucha sangre. Estaba tirado en el suelo, y no era capaz de hablar, ni de mover siquiera un dedo. Nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ni las lágrimas podían salir. Entonces, cuando Feliciano me vio así, botó el ramo de flores que traía entre sus manos, cayó de rodillas frente a mí, y se puso a llorar, como nunca antes lo había visto…

-No… -Dijo Feliciano, con la voz quebrada, de rodillas frente a mí- ¡NOO!

-Feliciano, p… por favor cálmate y ayúdame –dijo Kiku con la voz un poco elevada. Ya estaba muy nervioso y no quería dos heridos en la casa…

-Si él se va… Yo también me voy… -decía Feliciano, frente a mí. Quería decirle que no cometiera una locura… Que yo estaría bien y que si ayudaba a Kiku, pronto estaríamos juntos nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos pero… ¿Cómo le decía, si no podía hablar, ni moverme, ni llorar, nada? Entonces pasó lo que yo no quería que pasara… Fue todo muy rápido… Feliciano sacó una pistola que llevaba, creo, en el bolsillo o… no lo sé. Puso la pistola en su boca y cuando iba a dispararse, Kiku desvió el tiro, disparándole en el estomago a Feliciano. Luego, moribundo, cayó sobre mí. Ahora sí que estoy mal. Con el amor de mi vida sobre mí, con un tiro en el estomago por mi culpa… No quiero más… Solo cerré mis ojos diciendo… _Adiós…_

Abrí los ojos... Vi todo blanco… Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto pero, no. Cuando vi bien, me di cuenta que estaba en una sala de hospital. Estaba rodeado de cables, maquinas y todo lo que se le parezca. Con dificultad observé hacia mi derecha y lo vi, en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba yo… Me dio mucha pena ver a Feliciano así, y un enorme sentimiento de culpa me inundó por completo… Porque, si yo no hubiese intentado hacer tal estupidez como tratar de suicidarme… él no estaría ahí, a mi derecha, inconsciente y rodeado de tubos. Quise hablar pero no pude… Moverme, tampoco. Solo pude mover mi cuello y con dificultad. De pronto, entró alguien a verme… Una cara conocida pero… No la recuerdo… Tenía una jeringa en una mano y un frasco con algo adentro en la otra… Se paró a mi lado… Su sonrisa era sádica y sínica, como la de Ivan. Me miró y me dijo:

-Ahhhh… Veo que has despertado… Hubiese sido mejor si estuvieras dormido… Lo digo por ti, para que no digas que no me preocupé… -dijo riéndose. Su mirada era oscura… Supe de inmediato que algo andaba mal- …Pero bueno… Ya que estás despierto, tendrás que vivir tu muerte, y no irte en el sueño como yo te lo hubiera recomendado… ¿Ves que soy bueno?... Además, te daré el privilegio de irte con tu amado para que vivan "Felices para siempre"… -y se rió. No por favor… A Feliciano no lo toquen… ¡El no tiene la culpa de nada!… -Bueno… Un gusto de haberte conocido… Adiós… Nos vemos en el infierno porque dudo que te vayas al cielo y yo, con lo que estoy haciendo ahora… Pfffff… Ni en sueños llego… -Entonces tomó mi cabeza y la giró, dejando expuesto mi cuello. Entonces tomó la jeringa que ya tenía el líquido adentro y la clavó en mi cuello, e inyectó algo. Rápidamente, sacó la jeringa, puso otro poco de líquido dentro de ella y se dirigió a Feliciano. Quise moverme, gritar, advertir de que este tipo estaba ahí dentro y quería matar a mi amado… Pero no podía. Tomó la jeringa en sus manos y, tal como lo hizo conmigo, la clavó en su cuello. Entonces sacó la jeringa y se fue. Observé a Feliciano por última vez… Luego comencé a recordar mi vida… De cuando era un niño… Tenía otro nombre… Amaba a una sirvienta… Fui a una guerra… Me dio amnesia… La primera guerra mundial… Conocí a Feliciano… Conocí también a Kiku… Las caricias de Feliciano, sus besos, sus abrazos, el Pacto de Acero, la traición, cuando se fue, mi llanto, el retrato, la carta, la muerte de Gilbert, la katana, Feliciano, la pistola, el hospital, aquel tipo, su frasco, su jeringa, y por última vez… Feliciano… Luego todos los recuerdos se me mezclaron, ya no los reconocía y de pronto… Negro…

Desperté nuevamente… Estaba dentro de algo rectangular, muy angosto, junto a Feliciano, que tampoco se podía mover pero estaba despierto, junto a mí. No le quise hablar… Necesitaba escuchar que pasaba afuera… La voz de un hombre… Sobre lo que hablaba… Las personas que hablaron… Llantos… Murmullos… Estaba claro… Era nuestro funeral. Me pellizqué para saber si estaba vivo o si… Fue una desagradable sorpresa… Estaba vivo… Estábamos vivos, pero… Nos estaban enterrando, vivos… El miedo se apoderó de mí, también la desesperación… Entré en pánico… Comencé a gritar y golpear desesperadamente en el techo de mi tumba pero… Nadie nos escuchaba… Me desesperé más aún ya que tenía claro cuál era el destino que nos aguardaba enterrados bajo tierra… Me estremecí de solo pensarlo… La muerte por asfixia, no es recomendable ni para mi peor enemigo… Luego me puse a escuchar que pasaba afuera… Ya me resigné… Moriría ahí, enterrado bajo tierra, con un ataúd sellado, pero… Con Feliciano… La persona que más amo en este mundo. Comencé a escuchar… Al parecer llegamos tarde… Ya todos se iban, menos dos personas… Reconocí inmediatamente esas voces… La primera era la del tipo que nos mató y la segunda… Una persona que yo conocía… Pero…

-Y bien… -dijo el tipo que nos "mató"- … Como ves… Cumplí con mi parte del trato… Fue un trabajo muy bien hecho…

-Y muy bien planeado… -dijo la segunda persona- Al final… Nos tuvimos que ensuciar las manos igual…

-Relájate… Son solo dos homicidios y, además, ¿Quién sospecharía de nosotros? Ni huellas hay para que nos inculpen… Fue un crimen perfecto…

-Pobre idiota… -y se rió a carcajadas, con una risa burlona- Creyó que su hermanito se había muerto… Y se cabo su propia tumba… A todo esto… ¿Qué pasó con el idiota de Gilbert?

-Le dio tanta penita que su hermanito haya muerto… Que se mató…

-¿Eso significa que no te ensuciaste las manos?

-Para nada, jefe… No es por nada pero… Ya tenemos casi todo listo, pero nos falta el japonés… ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Lo del japonés es cuestión de tiempo… Dame un poco de tiempo más para saber que hacer… Bueno, tú cumpliste con tu parte del trato, yo cumplo con la mía… Ahí tienes tu dinero…

-Gracias jefe… Y bueno… Ya sabe, cualquier cosa me llama…

- Nos mantenemos en contacto… Te voy a necesitar para un par de trabajos más… Adiós…

-Adiós jefe… -dijo el tipo que nos mató, y se fue…

-Ohhhh… que terrible final tuvo esta hermosa historia de amor… Lamento decirles que esto estaba todo planeado y no es pura coincidencia… Uffff… Miren como acabaron… Enterrados vivos bajo tierra ¿No es romántico? Mírenlo por el lado bueno… Morirán juntos como siempre lo desearon… Quién lo diría… Medicamentos que producen catalepsia ¿No es divertido? Lo que hace la tecnología… Espero que ustedes sepan lo que es la catalepsia porque, al parecer, sus médicos no sabían y miren donde están… Muriendo de asfixia… No les quito más tiempo… Ahhhh… Y aprovechen que están juntos y abrásense, bésense, hagan el amor… Ohhh… claro… Si les queda oxigeno… Adiós… -dijo soltando una carcajada… y se fue…

_**Fin**_

Ok… Final… por ahora… La historia quedó abierta O.O Pero la vamos a continuar en otro fic… Que trágico final ¿no? :/ Me dio pena… Gracias a los que siguieron este fic… Me suben más todavía el autoestima :D Bueno bueno, eso sería, y nos estamos viendo ;D chau!


End file.
